I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by xByakko
Summary: Song-fic AsaxKiku  "Me pergunto se sou bom o bastante." Quando você promete amar alguém, você deve se responsabilizar.


Hetalia não me pertence. Mas isso não me impede de nada! xD  
>A música utilizada tambem não me pertence.<br>Fic Yaoi, se não gostar, não leia.  
>Casal: AsaxKiku<p>

_~X~_

**I don't wanna miss a thing.**

O sol tentava entrar no cômodo de cortinhas fechadas, a manhã se iniciava, mas nem por isso os amantes se inportavam.

O loiro despertou com a fraca luminosidade que lhe incomodava, se remexeu por debaixo dos lençóis lutando contra a luz insistente, desejava dormir mais e aproveitar um momento raro de descanso.

Decidindo por fim abrir os olhos esverdeados, reparou que não estava sozinho. O calor do pequeno corpo ao seu lado o fez lembrar da noite anterior, uma noite carinhosa com a pessoa amada.

Kiku dormia encolhido, provavelmente sonhava com algo doce, pois sorria suavemente.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

Era tão raro ver o nipônico relaxado que Arthur não pode resistir, ficou ali, observando, brincando com uma mecha macia de cabelo negro que teimava cair sobre o rosto delicado de seu amante.

_Every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment of treasure_

Poderia ficar junto dele para sempre. Queria ficar com ele para sempre. Era irresistível tê-lo por perto, era cruel demais ficar longe. Sabia que dependia dele para amar, e desejava o mesmo vindo de Kiku. Sonhar nunca seria suficiente, mas não era por isso que deixava de fazê-lo, sempre sonhava com a delicada figura do japonês, em vários momentos, em várias situações.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Percoreu o corpo do menor com os olhos. Viu as marcas deixadas na noite passada. Algumas regiões avermelhadas confirmavam a presença do britânico. No pescoço, tórax, barriga e coxas, haviam várias dessas marcas. Era fácil manchar a doce porcelana de vermelho. Só podia pensar em uma coisa agora: ele era seu. Definitivamente, de corpo e de alma. Na carne e no coração, queria ser a única pessoa para ele.

_Laying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Não suportaria não tê-lo. Seria seu castigo, sua sina. Não perderia um momento sequer com ele, prometera isso para sí mesmo. Saberia tudo sobre ele, daria o máximo de atenção, cuidaria com toda a delicadeza possível, seria a melhor pessoa do mundo para ele. Por que sabia que Kiku merecia isso, merecia o melhor de Arthur, e seria isso que ele daria.

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

- Arthur?

- Ah, Kiku...desculpe, eu te acordei?

O menor deu um risinho.

- Não. Não se preocupe.

- Ei Kiku... – não sabia ao certo como dizer aquilo – você... gosta de estar comigo?

- Como assim? – o moreno ficou confuso – Claro que gosto. Senão não estaria aqui, certo? – disse esboçando um sorriso gentil.

- Mas...

- Com o que você está inseguro? Eu te disse meus sentimentos, ainda acha que eu não possa ser bom o suficiente para você? – a expressão de decepção foi inevitável.

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu... na verdade, me preocupo se eu sou bom o suficiente para você. Ontem, você disse que eu te fazia bem, que te fazia sorrir e ser feliz.

- Então porque está tão confuso? – o nipônico ainda não entendia o motivo de tanta insegurança.

O loiro o abraçou com força. Não era hora para ficar confuso! Só faria o outro duvidar de seus sentimentos.

- Eu te amo Kiku. Te amo muito. Só me preocupo se eu sou tudo o que você idealizou.

- Eu não idealizei nada. – disse retribuindo o abraço – Eu presenciei. Sei que você a pessoa certa para me fazer feliz, você sempre foi, eu sempre soube e não duvido nem me arrependo. Eu posso dizer com todo o meu coração: te amo.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall a sleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

- Diga novamente.

- Eu te amo Arthur, com todas as minhas forças. – disse, por fim, beijando-o.

_~X~_

_Beeem, primeira fic portanto se ficou ruim eu assumo a responsabilidade mas não me matem por favor x.x Tentei fazer algo levinho pra começar e não pude deixar de usar esse casal. Para quem não sabe, a música que me serviu de inspiração e que eu utilizei na fic é _I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith.  
><em>Se alguém leu isso aqui me mande uma review. Críticas, elogios e etc são bem vindos ^^ Obrigada pela atenção \o_


End file.
